


never let me sleep

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this gif set: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/123370561271/mermaid-jess-x-sam-want-something-like-this-3</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing other pieces of this au- such as how they met, other little things, idk, read it and tell me if you would want more? 
> 
> read on my tumblr at : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/126864550986/never-let-me-sleep

The wild sea was dark, deep and mysterious. Just like her.

It was cold too; wrapping it’s icy, frozen fingers around his rapidly pumping heart, making him gasp for air- hacking up bitter brine, the salt stinging where he had bitten deeply into his tongue.

The wind doesn’t howl so much as it screams; like the thousands of sailors, lost to icy depths. He calls for her.

His screams are lost in the storm, rain pelting down on his face, thundering in his ears.

The thunder itself is a deep, warning rumble, occasionally it revs up into a deafening roar.

She hears Sam Winchester scream and plead for help over the clamorous howling of the storm.

Then he is dragged underwater by a violent wave, the lighting sets the sea ablaze around him, buzzing and hissing, the flashes of lightning illuminate the swiftly sinking boat, and he watches the sinking carcass of his boat making its slow descent to the seabed.

He finally kicks his way to the surface again- his legs exhausted and aching. The cold is sinking into his bones, worse than the initial shock of icy water on his skin. If he wasn’t so desperately gasping for air, he imagines his teeth would have chattered until his jaw broke.

He stares blankly at the churning sea as he assesses his injuries; it’s bad. He doesn’t know if he can make his way out of this one alive.

Sam heaved and wretched as the foaming sea tossed him around like a limp rag doll, spitting out burning bile.

The harsh waves slap at him like a betrayed lover- unforgiving- stinging. His skin feels numb, not numb enough to ignore the aching gash on his leg- washed through with salty, brackish water.

He struggles once more in the arms of the sea, thrashing and kicking. It doesn’t help much.

He is caught tight, tangled and netted like the tuna he catches- thick iridescent flesh glinting in the sunlight as they suffocate on dry land- the air catching in their gasping gills- destined for a slow death until Sam puts them out of their misery.

He thinks of her; thinks of bright sunny days, drifting on the open ocean, the two of them alone on the deep blue sea.

He catches his breath in huge gulps of air that make his lungs ache, lets him feel the sting of the gash on his leg. His mind is racing, panicked and desperate. He’s more scared than he lets himself admit.

The sky is as black as the devil’s soul as he stares up, the stars barely pinpricks in the curtain of night.

He knows he’s too far out at sea, knows his leg is losing too much blood. He knows he’s not going to survive past dawn.

He catches a glimpse of golden hair and smiles despite all this, his eyes stinging slightly with salt and tears.

He takes the deepest breath he can, slipping below the surface, staring into the curious blue eyes of Jess, her riotous golden curls floating around them, drifting on the current.

He traces his fingers over the shape of her face, memorising the structure and shape and feel of the face he had fallen in love with.

He mouths something to her, his words floating away towards the surface.

She frowns, confused, smiling at him as she grabbed his hand, preparing to lift him to the surface for air.

Sam knows he doesn’t have a chance in hell resisting her strength if she really tried, but he tries to make himself clear with the strong shake of his head, the gentle frown of his brows.

Jess looks at him confused before tugging him towards the surface slightly, he remains a deadweight and she grows more insistent and anxious.

‘Sam’ She says, unlike him her words don’t cause a disturbance in the water, her lungs have no air in them anyway.

‘Jess’ He mouths, his lungs burning and aching now, his legs feeling numb, with blood loss and lack of oxygen. He doesn’t care, this is how he wants to remember her; fresh and alive, in her element.

She’s distraught now, her eyes shining almost like she’s crying, her full lips caught in sharp, straight teeth.

Sam watches her, stroking a hand along her tanned arm, tracing over the tribal tattoos that graced her smooth skin, glancing at his own tattoo that marked his as hers.

Jess abruptly lets go of his hand, letting him drift and sink slightly as she races towards the surface, he watches her break into the open air from below, admires the graceful effortlessness as she swam, the moonlight glinting of the iridescent scales of her powerful tail.

He smiles, calm in the quiet of the deep sea, excepting of his fate, even as he watched Jess head back down towards him, slicing fast through the water.

He wonders at the intense concentration and determination on her face, the way her slim brows pull together, shifting the cute mole between her brows, the way her full lips press tightly together.

She stops before him, tugging him towards her effortlessly. He feels his heart flutter just as pathetically as the first time when she presses her mouth to his- letting the slightly stale oxygen fall into his mouth. He fills his lungs as best he can; desperate to have these last few moments with her, to look at her, remember her.

He wants her to be the last thing he sees. The thought makes his throat tighten and his eyes sting, but that could be the salt.

Jess looks at him, expectant, upset, confused. She doesn’t understand what’s happening. Just this morning they had sat in the warm summer sun and fished, sharing smiles and kisses.

Sam’s smile had been brighter than diamonds and just for her.

She sees the Sam before her now, he looks tired and…cold. So unlike the sun-baked Sam she had first met and grown to love.

His lips are blue-ish, his brown hair swirling in the brackish water. She stares, unsure of what to do.

He gestures down at his mangled leg with a grimace, she flinches at the way he’s losing blood; too fast, too fast.

She scrambles to cover his wounds with her hands, desperate to hold her lover together as her throat tightens with dread. Sam’s hands, big and rough with work cover hers and she nearly weeps for the way his hands feel so cold, so unlike him.

‘Sam.’ She says again, she isn’t sure what to say and when he tugs at her arms she allows herself to be pulled eye level with him.

He smiles at her, the way he always does; adoringly, fondly, lovingly, like she’s the only thing he cares for in the world.

A small sob escapes her throat when she realises what’s happening when she finally accepts what’s going to happen. A large part of her rebukes the idea, though, determined to find a way.

It’s too late. She knows it. He knows it.

They stay there for a moment, staring at each other, hazel eyes meeting blue. 

They say all they can with their eyes.

Sam leans forward to kiss her softly, losing some of his precious air as he presses her in close, holding her tight as he kisses her like they can stay like that forever.

Jess lets a small sob go against his lips and he pulls away. His body numb, black spots in his vision but he can still make her out in the moonlight as he smiles at her.

“I love you, Jess.” He says into the wide, open ocean. His words caught and carried on the wild current and just for her.

‘I love you, Sam,’ She cries as she presses herself against him, holding him as tight as she can, like she can hold him together, keep him alive.

She doesn’t want five years of blissful happiness to end like this. She wants more sunshine and smiles and easy going laughs. She wants to kiss him and feel him and know he is hers as much as she is his.

She doesn’t realise Sam has slipped away until she pulls back to watch him, tell him, kiss him.

His eyes have drifted shut, looking for all the world like he’s fallen asleep and Jess’ tears are carried off into the ocean, maybe the ocean is made of mermaid tears.

She catches sight of his beloved boat at that moment, illuminated in the blue light of the moonlight, resting on the rich seabed. The Flaming June sits proudly, despite the large tears and cracks in her hull.

Jess moves closer, pulling Sam easily by the hand like she had done so many times before, delighting in his whoops and laughing screams when they hit the surface, and it’s easy to pretend that Sam is still there, smiling and grinning for her.

The boat looks big without Sam’s larger than life presence filling the barren cabin, she pulls the blankets from the floor and rests them on the bed, the fabric floating slightly in the water, picks up some of the fallen and water-logged photo frames.

She stares at the picture of Sam and his smiling freckled brother, cocky grin aimed at the camera and wonders what Dean will do when he hears of Sam. She stares at the younger Sam in the photo, taken before she had met Sam, his hair was shorter then, but his eyes are still the same, golden and loving.

She’s almost tempted to lift his eyelids and get a last glimpse of them; she doesn’t though because she knows that the spark that lit them up, that made them bright and alive will be gone and she’ll be haunted by the empty stare that will greet her.

She drags his lifeless body further into the boat, lays on the bed he slept in, holds his limp body close and wails her torment. Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it! I've never written Jess/Sam before so I hope it was alright! - Darcy xo
> 
> Follow me @: darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
